1. Field of Invention
At least one embodiment of the invention relates generally to a method for providing uninterruptible, regulated power to critical and/or sensitive loads. More specifically, at least one embodiment of the invention relates to control of a DC-DC converter of an uninterruptible power supply.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The use of uninterruptible power supplies to provide regulated, uninterrupted power for sensitive and/or critical loads, such as computer systems and other data processing systems, is known. A number of different UPS products are available including those identified under the trade name SMART-UPS from American Power Conversion Corporation of West Kingston R.I. In a typical UPS, a battery is used to provide backup power for a critical load during blackout or brownout conditions and a DC-DC converter may be used in conjunction with the battery.